Daiki Kaito
Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹) '''is a memeber of the Shadow Paladin in the story "Forgetting You ". He is the second in command in the team after Endou Mamoru. Background Once he was busy studying for his exams. So he couldn't play at the soccer team for one whole month because of that...but he didn't want to let his teammates down, so he asked his younger brother Nomiya to be his '''substitute while he's studying. After a month of studying, he now have free time for playing with his team. He was really happy that he find out that he's brother has very good skills for a defender, however he's happiness was destroyed when the coach told him that he won't allow him to play. As an extra player NOT a line up starter. Kaito challenges Nomiya "defending match" (A forward shoots his hissatsu toward one of them randomly...so who blocks it; the defender place will belong to him) seeing as it is not fair that Nomiya could just take his sport in the team. Kaito knew that his best friend Ninomiya Len (the forward that was shooting) will shoot toward him so Kaito will have a second chance since he's his best friend. But sadly, it turned out the opposite and Len betrayed him. So Kaito didn't had a second chance and that his younger brother Nomiya...is his official replacement. Appearance During Forgetting You, he wears the Shadow Paladin uniform in a match, but around and at leisurly times, wears an ankle-length black jeans, White-colored wrist-sleeved shirt and a red short-sleeved jacket over it. In'' Camp Inazuma: Right Above It'', he wears A white shirt that has sleeves that reaches his wrist, he wears over it a red jacket with sleeves that are...like above his elbow but longer than his shoulder which shows his white shirt's sleeves. A dark blue jeans until his ankle, Black and white shoes. He has neck-length brown messy hair (which was a lot shorter when he attented Camp Inazuma) and hazel eyes. Personalities In Forgetting You, his original personality was like a total clown in the team. He was very humorous, sarcastic, never-give-up, friendly and once more...humorous. After leaving Yokato High School and joining the Shadow Paladine he lost his humor and instead became more serious. He's arrogant and selfish and really likes to show the others flaws and mock them off. In Camp Inazuma: Right Above It, he makes up jokes and tell them to the others however nobody even laugh at them except Aki (That's why he found himself in love with her). He's a moody fellow and his mood often changes from peaceful to mad, silent to noisy and so on. He gives stupid and ridiculous life info to his friends even though he knows that the info is stupid - he's just trying to be funny. He's easily jealous from anything! Actually one thing - Endou for taking a place in Aki's heart (You know what I mean, right?) also, when he stares at Aki he says to himself "Ah Cinderella, You're cute...you're nice...you're everything in my life!" - he make sure that when he talk to himself he calls Aki Cinderella so nobody figures out that he's crushing on Aki...instead...Cinderella/ In Other Fics He was 13 when he attented Camp Inazuma as a first year in Camp Inazuma: Right Above It. He is placed in Team Xros Heart with the rest of the A Cabins. He often hangs out with Kazuo Taiki , Kazuo Takuya and Valentine Renaku . Hissatsu *'DF' Sparks Drop *'DF' Sunlight Keshin *'KH' Yamino Tsubasa Trivia * During the U19 Soccer Grand Prix, Endou did not play on the earlier "easy" qualifier matches and therefore was Captain of the team during those games. * He is good friends with Kisora and both of them left Yokato High School around the same time to join the Shadow Paladin. * He was betrayed by his best friend Ninomiya Len who he met in his second year at Yokato Junior High. * He's a person who always feels dizzy in buses, cars, motorcycles, etc. * Likes: (Before) Jokes, comics, video games, skating, soccer, hanging out with his friends. (After) pointing out peoples flaws, being alone. * Dislikes: (Before) Being alone, mysteries, loyal and arrogant people. (After) Cheerful and loud people, crowdy places, being ignored and insulted. Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character